The Zero Zone
by MetaShadow
Summary: The Zero Zone, a New Fan Fic mostly about Zero, this is the Main storyline, while AOS is the Biggest storyline. this is more serious then humor, while AOS is more humor then serious
1. Prologue

**The Zero Zone**

**Prologue  
**

**Zero's Shot at being a Fan Fic Star!**

Woohoo! My first ehh.. Subfanfiction! This'll explain the relationships of everyone alot better then AOS, Just refer to this as TZZ Mkay?

**Disclaimer:** Shadow, Sonic. Ehhh.. And the other people who i dont own who come up, like Espio and stuff

**Claimer:** Zero, Meta Shadow, Neo Shadow, Spike, Atamisk, Zenon, Most of the badguys in this FFic

And On with the Zone! By the way, im going to update my profile in a sec so that i can change the URL to my Final fantasy school, I know alot of you like final fantasy, so joineth damnit

OMFG Now for the description of Zero

**Zero** A Very selfconfident guy, he thinks he can do everything. He can do most things, being the brother of a Creator, or Author in this Case. He hasn't beat up Sonic to prove how strong he is, actually there is word that Sonic is stronger then Zero. He was given a Blade that required alot of strength to use. If he couldn't wear it then he would use his fists only until he does. He is Crazy fast, just a bit faster then Sonic and he's Completely red, his eyes are a sort of Pinkish, Red color. He's playful and likes to joke around, but when something serious is happening, he acts as if he was a whole diffrent person. Like Sonic he is always chased by someone (Note, When he said A, on the cellophone on Techno Base in AOS?) Her Name is Aery (Air-E) She's just a shade redder then Amy. ahem Back to Zero.. He owns a special kind of Chaos Emerald, which isnt even a Chaos emerald, it is called a Ultima emerald, it has the powers to revive himself and others, but requires a year's worth of charge when it does. it has the powers of maybe.. 6 out of the 7 Chaos emeralds. which is enough for him to go Hyper. In Hyper Zero he is Pure white, with a shining outline. He is brighter then the Silver color of Super Shadow (There, now dont ask) and Glows like Super Sonic. If you have anymore questions then go on my forums and Ask.

**Little Root**

Zero woke up and sat up. He heard Sonic calling his name

As he got out of bed he thought to himself "Damn.. I really need to get out of Hoenn... Maybe move into Onett or something...Freakin builders can't make a new house in Emerald Coast" Hoenn, Pokemon Emerald,Ruby,Sapphire land. Emerald coast, In sonic battle (said to be Emerald Town, emerald coast sounds much better tho)

Sonic ran up the stairs. moving his hand back and forth as if taunting, knowing Zero knew he wasnt. "C'mon, Tails brought the Tornado. We're going to Onett to find you a house" Sonic said jogging in place as if he was warming up for a race.

Zero sighed as he finished making his Bed "Well I think I remember Ness saying he was moving to Four side, maybe his house is for sale" he said to himself in highhopes

Sonic slowed his jogging pace for a second "Thats the Spirit, Little Root might be far away, Great for adventures, but the trip back is Waaaaayy to boring. Back at Onett it would be shorter, so it'd be great both ways!"

Zero closed his eyes as if annoyed while he walked down the steps "Thinking about himself as usual.."

"What was that?" Sonic asked, hearing only parts of it

"Nothing, nothing..." Zero replied

As they walked out Tails was under the Tornado, hearing them close the door he slid from under the Tornado towards them. He was wearing a Cap and it was slid back, to cover dirt from getting into his ears Zero thought.

He got up and flung a wrench around his finger, as he spun he said "Hey Zero! You woke up pretty quick this time, I fixed the back engine and installed the double bumpers on the back for both of you to stand in and i fixed up the central processing unit that connected to the Backup processing unit which would make the flight smoother."

Sonic looked confused "Wha?... Whatever, Lets go!"

Zero handed Tails his Ultima Emerald while Tails put it in the powersource slot.

Zero jumped onto the double bumper in the back and sat down. Sonic sat on the other side.

While Tails started the plane and it launched into the air, Zero's cellphone rang. He picked it up. (duh)

"Ehh.. Mhm.. Mhm.. Yea whatever..." Zero turned to Sonic and said "Sonic, It's A, she needs to ask you something."

Sighing, Sonic grabbed the phone and listened "Yeah.. What? Me? Why would I want to go break an outhouse?..Wait what?.. Oh damn... Wait how are you going to.. ehh.. nevermind..." He handed it back to Zero.

"What happened?" Zero asked, closing the phone

"Aery accused me of breaking an outhouse, and she said she was going to send a.. fruit salad or something.. somehow, 'Didn't wanna ask" Sonic replied

Suddenly a cannon blasted as a basket flew thru the air.

Zero jumped up into the air, making sure he had enough push to stay on the plane when he lands, and grabbed the basket. Landing on the plane he sat down and checked the tag

Opening it he took out keys, an apple and a wallet for the currency at Onett. He looked at the keys "What the hell are these? I already have the apartment keys.." There was a tag hanging on it. "We just got a new house, in Emerald Coast, turns out the jewelry shop sold out." He looked at the keys again. "Smart..."

Tails turned and said "Grab hold, we're landing in Onett! The perfect place to fix the stabalizers"

**Onett**

As they landed in Onett, Zero walked towards where Ness used to live. Sure enough it was for sale. But strange enough and kind of convienent there was a real estate agent right next to it. He bought the house and walked in. It was bigger then he thought. For about... 10 people... 10 rooms, must've had some renovating... oh.. shi--

Zero realized. 10 people, Thats already alot of people he knows. He turned around and Tails, Aery Amy And Sonic were standing behind him. He sighed as Aery and Amy strolled in "W-w-Wait!" He tried to say quickly, they kept exploring. He sighed and turned to Tails "How the hell did they get here?"

Tails sighed "You think the basket was the only thing they shot out of the cannon?"

Sonic wandered in too. "Wow, it's huge. 'Makes me wanna live here."

Amy ran down the stairs apon hearing this comment "I was just thinking that too! and turns out theres 10 rooms extra!"

Zero sighed "Uhm.. you mean 9 rooms.. actually wait, let me guess... 6 rooms left.."

Tails walked in "Wow they really fixed this place up. I wonder if theres a basement"

"Thats 5 rooms extra" Zero said slamming the door just in case

Aery was still upstairs when she yelled "Hey can we live here too?"

"No. I'll just visit Emerald Coast Ok?" Zero said.

Apparently Aery only heard the Ok part. "Yay! I call next to Zero's Room!"

"I Just F--..!" Zero said interuptted

"What room are you going to pick?" Aery asked again.

Running upstairs Zero looked inside all of the rooms. the biggest one seemed to be the one with the blue door. He ran outside and towards town.

Aery picked the room next to the blue door, assuming Zero was going to be there.

Moments later Zero came back with a Red paintcan. He painted the Door and went back downstairs to let it dry.

Sonic picked the room 2 rooms to the right of Zero's. Amy picked the room to the right of Sonic... Go figure

Tails picked the room inbetween Sonic and Zero. Strange enough everyone was in the room next to their closer friends.

Late at night Zero was downstairs watching the newly placed T.V. He heard footsteps and sat up. Tails came down with a White T-Shirt and the same cap he was wearing before. just cleaned. He was rubbing his eyes as he started saying "What are you doing up so late?.." Zero turned to face him and said "Tails, what are you doing up so late?"

Tails stopped rubbing his eyes and faced Zero, His blue eyes dimly shining in the T.V.'s light. "The T.V. is right under my room and I heard it."

"Well it was just me, you should really get to going to sleep." He said as he turned off the T.V. and went towards the stairs.

"Zero wait." Tails said

Zero turned around "Hmm?"

"The Angel Weapon.. What is that?" Tails said, curiously

Zero showed a serious expression as if remembering something. and said something, which was directed to himself "A Creator can only do so much..."

Tails looked puzzled "What? Did something happen?"

Zero changed back to his playful expression "Oh its nothing, just something I remembered. Nothing bad. An Angel Weapon is something given to only some with serious potential, Or already gained skill.. Someone you know has one" Zero said as he continued up the stairs.

Tail's eyes widened as he started to say something. "S-s-Sonic?..."

Zero didn't reply, he just continued up the stairs. "Angel Weapons...That kid really knows his stuff... well atleast their names.."

The End, of the Prologue. I don't care if you review, go ahead and don't see if i care.

Im no longer creditting people unless they really deserve it. Mkay you reviewed, good for you. that aint good enough. I ain't making this Kiddie, The Zero Zone is going to be alot more serious then AOS.. TZZ is pretty much the Real storyline of my characters. with **SOME** Humor in it.

Whatever this is done. if you want a sneak peak of the next Chapter then go in my freakin forum. you aren't going to get any previews on the frontpage, thats AOS only.


	2. Complete and Utter Chaos

**The Zero Zone**

**Complete and Utter Chaos**

I Felt like making a TZZ.. Like AOS... Oh well heres the TZZ/AOS Story

* * *

**Onett**

"You damn kids!" Zero yelled while the kids were pelting Sonic with rocks

Sonic got up and dusted himself. Suddenly a Boulder was thrown at him as he crashed thru the window.

Zero turned to see who threw it. It was a small echidna. "Wow, thats one hell of an arm."

Sonic opened the door and walked out. He rubbed his head as he said "What the hell was that?"

The little echidna was about to throw another rock. Zero turned to Sonic as he nodded. Sonic held the kid as Zero moved backwards and charged up at it and kicked it like a soccerball.

While the kid was flying Rouge was gliding over Onett. The Kid smacked Rouge as she crashed into a field and somehow lit her cellphone on fire lighting a forest on fire, causing smokie the bear to jump out of the sky and start yelling at the fire. "STOP BURNING THE FIREING FOREST DAMNIT!"

Sonic took a step back "If they ask, we say Billy did it"

Zero faced him, "You don't even know who Billy is.."

Tails came flying from out of the chimney, covered in dust he said "I fixed the Chimney and upgraded it!"

Zero sighed "And what does it do now?"

Tails turned to face the chimney and pressed a button. It broke off the house and turned into a Gundam sort of thing, which was lit onfire from the forest fire. It combusted and the parts were destroyed.

Zero realized something "Wait i dont have a fireplace."

Aery was walking out of her room and tripped since the chimney brought some of the flooring with it.

Sonic was running into town away from the scene. When he was waving back to them as if he was saying he was ok. Smokie ran up to him "BLUE FOREST FIRE BLUE FOREST FIRE!" As it smacked Sonic repeatedly.

Knuckles was gliding over head and was pelted by a boulder from another echidna. he came crashing down again and fell onto a bunch of kids playing at recess.

Tails was already working on fixing the house when Zero said "Well i guess the house cant get any totaled then it is right now."

all of a sudden Angel island crashed onto the House. Tikal had came out from one of the caves that was in it. "Oh damn, i knew i had to do something important.."

Knuckles finally got to the house and started to ask Zero something "He-"

"No"

"But-!"

"NO"

"Want a Chili dog?" "and let me in" Knuckles said quickly

"Ooo Chili Dog!" Zero said as he said yes. Knuckles ran into the house.

"Wheres my F--" Zero said interupted

Tails finished the chimney side of the house as he walked to the front, facing Zero "Done!" he turned around and noticed Angel island was ontop of it.

Everyone backed away before Tails could ask for help.

About an hour later, everyone came back to the house. Somehow Tails had got Angel Island back up in the air.

Sonic and Zero came with 2 packages of 40 hotdogs and a cup full of Chilly. They were arguing on who could eat more.

Amy and Aery came back with some flowers for the house.

Walking into the house Tails saw Knuckles in the living room watching T.V. "Oh hey Knux, when did you get here?"

Knuckles shrugged "Does it look like I care?.."

As everyone else walked in Zero turned to face Knuckles "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Knuckles leaned back a bit "Living, in the living room"

"We've got ourselfs a real smartass here.." Zero said quietly to himself.

Sonic was already heating up the chilly dogs while Zero wasn't paying attention.

When it was done Sonic started shovling them into his mouth. "fibteen!" Sonic said with his mouth full.

"You know your going to--" Tails started but then got interuptted.

Grabbing a fork since they forgot to buy buns, Zero stabbed a rack and another until he ate 3 racks of chillydogs "bweny"

"birty"

Zero tried to say fourty but his mouth was too full.

"Fiby!"

Tails stared at him "You only had 80 hotdogs.. And Zero ate 40"

Sonic's eyes widened as he swallowed the food "Then what did i just eat...?"

"Hey, what happened to the plasticbags?" Zero noticed.

Sonic's eyes widened once again. He ran upstairs and started barfing.

"Well lets see.. apparently you ate more chilly dogs then there was..strangley... this made no sense at all..I'm not going to even ask..." Tails said writing on a clipboard.

"Whats wrong with eating more then you bought?" Aery replied

"They.. I dont even know what they did! I'm so confused..." Tails said rubbing his head.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Tails opened it as a mob of Echidnas, Bears, Falcons, Foxes, etc. were in an angry mob around the house.

"We Are the Furious Animal Guild!" One said as alot of people were saying "Leave cows alone, no more chilly dogs"

Zero started cracking up "You mean your Fags?"

"We-" One started as Zero interuppted "Fags". The Animal continued "Animals are here to stop people from eating Hotdogs and chilly dogs, which happens to be more Popular"

"Fags"

"Listen you little-!"

"Badass"

"No! We're--"

"Fags"

Tails smacked Zero in the back of the head "Stop toying with their minds"

"Whatever they're Fags anyway"

"WE'RE FURIOUS ANIMAL GUILDERS!"

"As known as F.A.Gs or FAGS without the periods."

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE"

"Fag"

"OUT OF YOU!"

"Why would you offer to beat the fag out of me?.. You really are a Fag"

"Oooh he's good"

Sonic came out of the bathroom (known because footsteps were heard upstairs) and walked towards the top window in the front of the house

Zero took a step back at the same time everyone INSIDE the house did.

Sonic started to throwup and quickly opened the window and spewed all over the Fags.. Err Furious Animals

"What the F-"

"Ag"

"Would you SHUT THE F-"

"ag"

"UP!.. Your a -"

"Badass"

"Your lucky i have Freakin chillydog on me.."

Zero closed the door and the doorbell rung again.

"Sonic?"

Sonic barfed outside on the F.A.Gs while trying to answer back to whoever called his name.

"SON OF A BI--"

"Yea, Up yours."

Tails was building a certain type of bomb during the fight above.

"Ok, I finished. Here, if they ring the doorbell again, just chuck this outside" Tails said handing Zero the Bomb.

The doorbell rang again. Zero opened the door and threw the bomb outside "Merry Christmas" He said sarcasticlly while throwing it, then closing the door.

"What the F--"

_**CHEAP SOUND EFFECT! HONK!**_

I'm sorry that is the wrong Sound effect.. please wait as we Sack some people and play you some cheesey music.

bababa bum... Babababum... da da da da dadadadadada da DUNNN!

Next we are sacking people who put that music up... But we have fixed the sound effects. Please Enjoy

_**BADASS PRICEYASS SOUND EFFECT! WABOOOMMERLABOOMKABOOMZERNABOOM**_

What the hell was that? Some people are SO getting sacked for this..

Dude, stop hitting people with rocks in a Sack... Just say "BOOM" not that hard you dumbass

_**CHEAP SOUND EFFECT! BOOM!**_

Was that so Freakin hard? You even Sacked the Quoter! now we dont know when our sentences end...

After Periods Duh...

Smartass...

**_BACK TO THE STORY(hehe back to the Future!)_**

"There was 3 Freakin sound effects, what the hell did you put into it? some toy horn, a baby and a soundeffect maker and then someone who can annoucne boom?" Zero said.

Tails shrugged "There was talking inbetween the sounds though"

THEY'RE ON TO US!

"Who the hell said that?"

Your Mother

"Your Father"

Ooohhh PWNED.

Thats not even a word you Dumbass

THATS IT! Bigtime evil explosion ass time...

Suddenly faraway from Onett a hugeass explosion appeared behind fourside.

Sonic came down the stairs after it "Ugh.. what the hell was that explosion?"

"I have a strange feeling that we're being watched all of a sudden.." Tails said looking around

"No one is watching us.." Zero said inching over to a side of the house "Ok everyone quick scatter Scatter!"

"Maybe we should check it out?" Knuckles said, who was hiding behind the couch.

"Why are yo-"

"Not answering"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Hey So--" Zero said while turning to Sonic. Sonic was on the floor kneeling holding his arm... "Arrgh! What is Up with my Arm?"

Zero took a step back. "Oh Shi-"

* * *

**END**

Woohoo, pissed drive empty, the reason i was ehh being a Bastard previous chapter is cause of stuff that happened, Meh but i still dont care if you dont review.

And because it had no lines is because when i tried to add a line it wouldnt let me.. for some strange reason, maybe in this one too shrugg

Well remember if you want to ask ANY question, go on my forum, its on my profile page.


End file.
